Lucario Love
by Dragon angel knight
Summary: A yaoi fanfic about the 8th movie. Lucario and Ash fall madly in love during a mission to save Pikachu, but what happens when Lucario must sacrifice himself to save the Cameron Palace? R&R please! Flame only in PM's please.
1. Prolouge

Hiya! This is my first fanfic (unless you count my journal on Gaia online…) This is a yaoi, lemon… what ever you want to call it, but there's guyxguy in here, so , mature audiences only.

Please read and review.

--

**Prolouge**

A lone Lucario sat on the edge of a cliff, next to a young man in a knight's outfit.

The lucario looked up into the man's face and smiled a genuine smile of love and the man returned it with all of his heart. The two shared a tender kiss before heading back from the cliff to their little hut.

"Will the world understand why I've decided to live like this?" the Lucario wondered to himself.

"What's troubling you, Lu?" the man asked.

"Nothing, Aaron… when I'm with you, my troubles are like the breeze, fleeting, and every now and then, pleasant." Lu responded.

"Lu… I love you… I know when you are troubled by something that concerns us both… please, don't shut me out like that." Aaron said a little sadly.

"It's about what the rest of the world will think... y'know… about us…"

"Bah!!" Aaron exclaimed loudly, "Who cares what the world thinks!? We love each other, and that's all that should matter."

Lucario looked up at his lover and smiled that loving smile again and said, "Thanks, Aaron… I love you…"

Aaron looked at his lover and kissed him saying, "I know… and I love you too, Lu…."

--

That's the prologue; I'll post up the rest as I get to it, please read and review!!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

--

6 years later

Lucario and Aaron had been inducted into the service of the Kingdom as Knights of Aura.

Sir Aaron and Lucario trained as knights for a year in the forest around their home before the war had broken out. That war had taken its toll upon people and Pokémon alike, ending up in a free-for-all, with the Kingdom trapped in the middle.

"Aaron… what are we going to do?" Lucario asked his mentor.

"I… I have a plan… but you can't come with me…. Not this time…" Aaron said to Lucario hesitantly.

"Why the hell can't I?!" Lucario exclaimed angrily upon hearing this statement, "We've been through way too much together to be separated like this!!"

"I… I just can't let you come with me…." Aaron said sadly to his lover and friend, "Promise me you'll look after the Kingdom…."

"But I…" Lucario protested sadly.

"Please… this is hard enough on me as it is…" Aaron said with his back turned to Lucario. "Please, let him stay behind… I don't want to lose him…" Aaron thought silently to himself, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"… I promise…" Lucario relented, "Please… just… be careful…"

Aaron nodded and ran to the balcony where his Pidgeot waited for him and jumped astride its back; Lucario standing next to the Queen.

The Queen, being the intelligent person she was, noticed that the both of them were crying silently throughout the whole exchange. She realized that the two had been sleeping together for quite some time, which was why they were so close to each other. For one to leave the other, must have broken both of their hearts in two. Lucario's because he didn't understand why Sir Aaron had left him, and Sir Aaron to leave the one he loved the most.

"Lucario…", the Queen said gently in her melodious voice, "I know you love him… You must do what you feel in your heart is right." The Queen put her hand gently on the Pokemon's shoulder and hugged him briefly before allowing him to chase after his lover.

"We all must follow our hearts.. no matter where they lead ", the Queen said silently to the air, "I pray for their safe return…."

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the Tree of Beginnings, Sir Aaron had leapt off of his Pidgeot and was about to enter when Lucario showed up, blinded by a Pokemon attack on the way to see his lover.

"Why didn't you stay?" Aaron asked himself quietly.

"Sir Aaron!!" Lucario said formally, "Why did you ask me to stay, when you know I can't?! I love you too much to let you do this alone…."

"I know, Lucario… I love you too.. But I can't let you follow me!!" Aaron said loudly as he threw a crystal staff into the ground at Lucario's feet, imprisoning the Pokemon in the staff.

Lucario's last thought before he went into a deep slumber was "Why.. Aaron… why have you betrayed me….?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
--

1000 years had passed since Lucario was imprisoned in the crystal staff. The war had suddenly ended when the Tree of Beginnings had shone with a brilliant light, bathing the country side in it before the two warring factions could clash at the spot where Lucario was imprisoned. Aaron's Pidgeot had brought the Crystal Staff back to the castle to the queen who knew immediately what had happened. The queen at the time had kept the Staff safe, only to be brought out during a special celebration, honoring Sir Aaron's sacrifice to his country and his beloved Lucario.

Then, one day, as the Celebration was drawing to a close, a young trainer named Ash had won the battle to see who would be Knight of Aura for the Banquet later that night. Ironically, he was dressed the same as Sir Aaron was that fateful day when Lucario was sent into the Staff.

"Um… what's this for?" Ash asked the Queen Lin at the banquet.

"That staff has been passed down through the ages as the symbol of peace in our Kingdom for over one-thousand years. You are a very luck man, Ash", Lin said solemnly, "Look at that portrait to your left."

Ash did as he was told and looked. The portrait had a young man who looked strikingly familiar to anyone comparing the boy looking at it and the portrait itself. The man was holding the same Staff that Ash was holding at that very moment.

"Who was he?" Asked May, a young upbeat and perky Contest Coordinator and one of Ash's friends.

"That is Sir Aaron, the person who saved our kingdom from a terrible war. The legend says that he went to the Tree of Beginnings and spoke to Mew, the guardian of the tree, to help end the war. He sacrificed himself to grant Mew and the Tree the power to do that, thus bringing peace to the kingdom." Lin said, addressing May, Max, May's younger brother, and Brock, one of Ash's friends from his journeys in the Johto and Kanto regions.

"Wow…" Ash whistled, "He was a brave man…."

Inside the staff, Lucario was beginning to stir.

"Sir… Aaron… Why…?" The Pokemon though wearily, "Why?!"

The staff in Ash's hands began to glow a bright blue as Lucario was released from his thousand year sleep. Everyone around Ash jumped about a foot in the air, but no one jumped as high as Ash and his Pikachu, the first Pokemon he'd ever gotten from Professor Oak, when he began his journey to become Pokemon Master.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Ash swore loudly.

"Why did you betray me?!" Lucario demanded of Ash angrily, charging an Aura Sphere to attack. Pikachu, seeing that Lucario wasn't going to be too friendly jumped down from Ashe's chest where he'd landed to protect his master and friend.

"Lucario…" The queen said sadly.

"My lady," Lucario said, dropping his aggressive demeanor, "Please forgive me my rudeness, but how does the battle go for our forces?" Lucario asked.

"Lucario, I'm sorry, but I'm not the queen from your time. I am a distant relative of hers. You were trapped in that staff for one thousand years…." The Queen said.

Lucario looked around in disbelief, trying to find some trick or something to belie the things he saw around him. He couldn't find anything familiar around him, so he decided to check out his old room in the castle. He found that it was not the way he left it… it was filled with glass cases, displaying some old and decaying artifacts.

Lucario turned around to find Ash staring him in the face and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey!! What was that for?!" Ash asked angrily as he got up off the floor.

"Sorry…" Lucario said shortly, "But you shouldn't sneak up on me like that." Lucario walked off into the night, leaving Ash to fume in the dark museum-like room alone.

Lucario walked up to the attic and climbed out onto the roof of the castle. He sat down, trying to remember the events before he came out of the staff earlier. He closed his eyes for a moment and returned to that day, one-thousand years ago. He remembered Sir Aaron saying he had a plan to end the war, remembered his lover saying that he couldn't come with him, remembered the Queen during that time telling him to follow his heart.

"… And look where that got me," Lucario thought bitterly to himself, "Trapped in a staff for a thousand years and the only person I ever loved betraying me…. Humph!! Humans… can't trust them….."

Lucario heard a sudden loud cry of "Pikachu!!" and saw a flash of electricity flaring out from the open window he had just climbed out of. Lucario climbed back towards the window to see what was happening only to see a Pikachu, a Meowth, and Mew teleport away from a couple of Weavile who were trying to attack the Mew.

Lucario closed his eyes and felt a human presence close by using his aura. He looked over to the rooftop directly across from him and saw a woman in a red jumpsuit sitting and looking at the window where the fight had happened.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
--

Lucario jumped down the building, his Pokemon physique protecting his bones, and went to tell the others what he had seen. As he told his story back in the thrown room, Lucario noticed Ash getting more and more upset about the whole incident.

"Why do you care so much, Ash? I bet Pikachu WANTED to leave you!" Lucario said quietly to the trainer as he passed him.

Ash responded with a low growl and immediately tried to tackle Lucario, but was held back by his friends.

"Hmpf! Humans… Can't trust them," Lucario said under his breath as he walked away.

"Lucario," Queen Lin said as the Pokemon walked away, "I would like you to help this young man to find his Pikachu. You are the only one capable of doing so."

Lucario turned his head and nodded curtly, thinking, "Hmpf… I figured she'd ask me to help them…"

That night, Ash couldn't sleep; he was plagued by thoughts of what could happen to Pikachu. He stayed up, worrying that he'd never see his best friend again, when sleep finally over came him. His dreams were frightening and hopeless at first, then, unbidden, they became almost pleasant. He and a short, almost canine looking figure were kissing in a field of flowers next to a lake. They were exploring every inch of themselves, just for the sake of enjoyment. Ash smiled a little in his sleep, with those thoughts to entertain him.

In Lucario's new room, which Lin had graciously provided for him that night, Lucario was having similar dreams, first of how his former master had betrayed him… how Aaron had thrown the staff and imprisoned him with only the words, "I'm sorry…" to comfort him. Then that unpleasant dream fell apart, revealing Lucario and a handsome someone enjoying the same things that Aaron and Lucario used to do. Training with Aura, the figure being really horrible at it, but getting better, soaking in a hot spring together… having the most intimate love one could have with another. Lucario smiled a little in his sleep, with thoughts of new love to entertain him.

The next morning, Ash and Lucario woke up, Ash sitting at the window sill, Lucario in his bed. They both got up and walked to the dining room, where a delicious breakfast was served for the group, with Kidd Summers along for the ride.

"Well," thought Lucario, "This IS her fault after all, she should be the one to help clean it up."

Ash looked at Lucario and blushed crimson, even more when the jackal Pokemon looked at him. Ash quickly looked away and thought, "He doesn't even like me… I'd better not try anything." Lucario noticed the look in Ash's eye, one he'd seen a fair few times from Aaron. Lucario knew what Ash was thinking, but didn't comment on it.

After breakfast, they piled into Kidd's Hummer and followed Lucario as he led the way to the Tree of Beginnings. They reached a geyser field, and had to continue on foot until they reached a hot spring, where they all took a break for a while. Ash and May got into their swimming things, and went for a dip in the hot spring, after releasing their Pokemon from their Pokeballs.

"Hey, Lucario, the water's fine, why don't you come on in?" Ash called to the Jackal as he sat on a rock. Lucario remembered Aaron asking him the same thing once upon a time.

"Forget it," Lucario said huffily.

"Fine, you didn't have to get snippy about it…" Ash said disappointed.

"Hey, look at that!" May said, breaking both of them out of their reverie and pointing to a flower nestled up on a small cliff, "Ash let's go take a look."

Ash climbed up to see what the flower was, while Kidd said, "Wow! He sure can climb pretty well."

"Yeah, he's like a Mankey!" Brock said with a hearty laugh.

Ash didn't pay attention to the conversation, and reached out to touch the flower. It began to glow with a small blue light and then it grew larger, startling Ash and May, who both promptly fell off the cliff, the still glowing flower falling with Ash.

The flower then showed an image of what had just happened, from the point that Ash had touched the flower, to the point where he fell off the cliff into the water below.

Kidd and Brock ran to Ash and May as they hit the water, Lucario watched with a concerned look in his eye, but a forbidding look on his face. Ash and May came up for air just as the scene before them vanished, only catching a glimpse of what had happened. Kidd reached out for the flower and said amazed, "Oh wow! It's a Time Flower!"

Ash looked puzzled and asked, "What's a Time Flower?"

Kidd looked at Ash, but Lucario answered his question first, "It's a special flower that responds to a persons Aura. It records events as they happen, which is what happened with this flower."

Ash looked up at Lucario, to thank him, but found the jackal Pokemon jumping down from his perch to walk towards the forest. Ash looked down at the flower, with a frown of disappointment on his face.

May looked at the flower and said, "You'll have to replant that, y'know."

Ash looked at May, annoyed and said, "I know that!"

Later that night, after Ash had replanted the Time Flower and they had moved a little ways from the hot spring to camp for the night. Lucario was lounging against a rock a little ways from the others. He saw Ash get up from his pallet on the ground and walk to a spot near Lucario. Ash looked towards the Tree of Beginnings and said in a voice that was full of sadness and longing, "Pikachu…." Ash bowed his head and Lucario saw single tear fall down his cheek. Ash sat down and looked over at Lucario and said, "I'm sorry… about earlier…. "They'd had a small fight over what had happened to the both of them before they had packed up and moved along, "I said some stuff that I didn't mean… I just…. I'm sorry…" Ash looked down at his feet and started crying. He cried for Pikachu, He cried for himself, he cried for a love he knew wouldn't happen. But most of all, he cried for his friends and the hurt he caused them along the trip.

Lucario watched this and he felt an emotion that he hadn't felt in 1000 years.

Lucario walked over to Ash and gently lifted his face in a paw. Ash was surprised at this sudden interest the Pokemon showed and blushed a deep crimson through his tears.

Lucario closed in the distance between himself and Ash and kissed the young trainer on the lips. Ash was shocked at the contact, but he embraced it all the same, his tongue licking the inside of Lucario's mouth, Lucario's muffled moan of pleasure barely escaped his mouth through their passion.

"It's been so long! I really missed this… and I really do love this human…" Lucario thought as he pulled Ash's pants down a little. Ash protested a little at this, but stopped as soon as Lucario licked Ash's penis. Ash moaned in pleasure and hugged Lucario's head to his privates tighter, Lucario taking Ash's member further into his mouth and loving every second of it. Ash moaned softly and came in Lucario's mouth; Lucario swallowed every bit of it and looked up at Ash with something that hadn't been there in a while, a look of love. Ash looked at Lucario with the same look. Lucario pulled Ash's pants back up and zipped them up, feeling how hard Ash was through the cotton fiber of his jeans. Lucario then moved closer to Ash and cuddled him. Ash cuddled back and fell into a very comfortable sleep, Lucario already out cold beside him.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day, Ash and Lucario woke up to Kidd, Brock, and May bending over their entwined bodies, looking at them with a curious expression on their faces. Ash and Lucario looked at each other, and knew they had a little explaining to do.

Brock made breakfast, so they could all eat as Lucario and Ash told their tale of the previous night, leaving out all of the more private moments. Even all of the Pokemon they had with them were out to listen to what had happened. After they had eaten and Ash and Lucario had spilled their beans, so to speak, the gang had packed up their camp and left it the way they found it. The next time they stopped, Ash and Lucario went out on their own, leaving their friends with knowing looks on their faces.

Ash followed Lucario up a small hill, and asked, "Hey… Lu, where are we going?"

Lucario looked back, smiled mysteriously, and said, "I want to show you something. Something that's very dear to my heart."

Ash, still looking confused, and more then a little curious, followed Lucario.

They reached a small clearing with a hut in the middle. The hut was very unkempt and more then a little of it was covered over by vines. Lucario walked past this hut and moved towards a steep cliff over looking the rest of the forest with a beautiful view of the Tree of Beginnings.

Ash looked at Lucario and smiled happily. "It's beautiful, Lu," Ash said as he hugged his lover.

"I thought you would like it, Ash," Lucario said as he hugged him. They looked on at the view a little longer and then they moved back to the hut.

A little ways from the hut, Lucario showed Ash the training ground he and Aaron had used all those years ago. The place obviously had the feel of neglect and misuse due to the fact that no one had set foot up here in over 1000 years, but it was still usable.

"Ash, I want you to try and tap into your Aura," Lucario said, "It'll help you out a lot during this trip."

Ash nodded and asked, "Is this how Aaron taught you?"

Lucario's expression turned dark as he said, "Don't say that name ever again… Aaron was a knight of Aura, and he betrayed his kingdom and ran away from the battle. He doesn't deserve our respect."

Ash walked over to Lucario and hugged him. Lucario returned the hug grudgingly and said, "But in answer to your question, yes, this was how I was taught to use my Aura. He let these logs swing through the air and he stood in the very center of their path blindfolded. He dodged them as easily as I breathe."

Ash looked surprised at Lucario's tone. It was one of fond remembrance, but the look on his face told Ash that Lucario was getting irritated. Ash let go of his lover and asked, "So… um… How do I use my Aura?"

Lucario looked grateful for the change of subject and replied, "Close your eyes. Try to think of the most peaceful place you can and go there. Feel the life around you…."

Lucario's voice faded from Ash's ears as he found his center. He opened his eyes to look for Lucario, only to find himself in a serene field of beautiful flowers, the breeze gently pushing his hair. There was bird-type Pokemon flying over head, and water Pokemon in the stream. The other Pokemon were happily moving along as if Ash wasn't there. Ash noticed a faint blue light just ahead of him. He moved towards the light and saw Lucario training on his own, close to the edge of the stream.

Lucario looked up and smiled his dog-like smile and went back to his training. Ash joined him after a moment of marveling at this sight and Lucario taught Ash how to summon his Aura. Ash learned how to use his Aura to fight, to increase his strength, and how to give his Aura to another living creature.

"That last ability... the ability to give Aura to another being is one that must be used only in the direst of circumstances," Lucario said with a fatal seriousness, "To give your Aura… means that you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the one you give it to."

Ash nodded and he continued to learn how to use his Aura to its fullest.

After several hours, Brock, May, Max, and Kidd went looking for Ash and Lucario.

They found the two sitting on the edge of a cliff, Lucario's head on Ash's shoulders and Ash's head on Lucario's, looking out over the forest as the sun set with a look of such content that it was almost a crime to break up the happy moment. But they had too, it was getting late, and dinner was ready for all of them.

Back at the camp, Brock served up his usual extravagant cooking, the best plate of food saved for Kidd and a Poison Jab reserved just for Brock from his Croagunk. As Brock lay on the ground twitching, Lucario and Ash ate their food amidst uproarious laughter. Lucario even chuckled a little at the fact that Croagunk had just said she loved Brock and wasn't going to sit by as "some hussy steals her man". Ash laughed as Lucario told him this in their private mental link they had established. May looked over at the two and asked, "What's so funny?"

Ash replied, "Croagunk has a crush on Brock! She's jealous of the girls Brock flirts with."

Kidd, May, and Max snorted into their food as Ash said this and fell out of their chairs laughing, with Brock looking at his Croagunk with a wary eye.

Later that night, Lucario and Ash sat against Kidd's Hummer and looked up at the sky.

"Tomorrow, we'll have to continue on foot. There's a cave up ahead that's too small for this vehicle," Lucario said with a stony look in his eye.

"Okay, I understand," Ash said. He looked at Lucario and noticed that his fur shone brilliantly in the moonlight. He put his hand on Lucario's chin, raising his face up to meet Ash's. He closed in for a kiss, but Lucario turned away so Ash ended up kissing his soft cheek fur.

"Please... not right now… I'm not in the mood," Lucario said as Ash pulled back, confused.

Ash lied down next to Lucario and spooned him and said, "Sure, Lu. If there's anything I can help you with… let me know, ok?"

Lucario looked back at Ash and softened his features a little from the stony glare it was a few moments ago and said, "I love you, Ash…"

Ash smiled, kissed Lucario's cold, wet nose, and cuddled with his jackal lover.

Lucario smiled a little and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Lucario and Ash woke up the next day, feeling refreshed and better than either of them had felt in their lives. The day proceeded as usual, they packed up camp, then everyone piled into the Hummer and Lucario led the way until they reached a small path, lined with cliffs. The path was shaped like a 'T' and there was a dead end ahead of them. Lucario stopped here and stood still, as if he'd seen a ghost.

Ash, the person who had seen Lucario's behavior first, went to his lover. As he approached, Ash accidentally triggered another Time Flower. This time flower showed the group a scene from Lucario's past. They saw Aaron, Lucario's friend and lover seal him inside the staff.

Brock said, "Wow… then Lucario was right…."

May asked of Max and Kidd, "If the legend was wrong, then what really happened?"

Ash went to Lucario, who had knelt on the ground and was crying in anger and pain.

"Why…? Why did Aaron betray me, it isn't fair!!" Lucario spat out through gritted teeth.

Ash put a hand on Lucario's shoulder, but pulled away when he heard a rumbling in the distance. Lucario looked up to see an army of Pokemon heading towards them. He charged up Aura Spheres and shot them wildly, attempting to knock-out the approaching armies.

"Lucario," Ash yelled at his lover, "there's nothing here; it's just an illusion!"

Lucario stopped in mid charge and looked at Ash. Ash walked closer to Lucario as the vision of the past ended and hugged him. Lucario cried into Ash's shoulder and said, "I trusted him… and he repaid me by sealing me inside the staff…"

Ash didn't say anything, but he kissed Lucario on the lips saying, "I can't even begin to imagine the pain you felt in that staff… but I can help to heal those wounds, if you'll let me."

Lucario pulled his head away from Ash's shoulder and looked in wonder and surprise into the young man's face. As Lucario saw things, there was no trace of a lie in Ash's eyes, face, or actions. "He's genuine…he really does love me…" Lucario thought happily through his tears. "Thank you Ash…" Lucario said out loud and said to Ash in their private link, "I love you, Ash… for all time…"

"And I love you too, Lucario," Ash said in return.

Then, a sudden rumbling in the Aura around them told Lucario that something was coming their way, something big and unpleasant. Lucario let go of Ash and looked around for the disturbance. He found it and jumped with Ash out of the way. Exactly where they were standing, a Regirock had dug up from the ground.

Ash looked on in awe but ducked quickly when he saw it was charging a Hyper Beam. Lucario pushed Ash behind him and quick charged an Aura Sphere and countered the Hyper Beam.

"Everyone, get into the cave, now!" Lucario said as he charged another Aura Sphere. Brock, May, Kidd, and Max went inside the cave, but Ash halted a few feet from the entrance, hesitant. Lucario noticed the look in Ash's eye and said, "I'll be right behind you, I promise! Now Go!" Ash nodded after a moment's hesitation, and followed the others.

Inside the cave, Ash worried for a little while, until Lucario jogged into the cave. Ash ran up to him, kissed him on the mouth, and then punched him on the shoulder saying, "Don't do that again!! I was really worried about you!" Lucario smiled at Ash, who then hugged Lucario again.

Brock, after a few moments, said, "We have to keep going. We have to save Pikachu too."

Ash looked up, remembering why they'd come this far in the first place, and said, "Yeah… Let's get going, before that Regirock decides to follow us."

Lucario lead the way forward to an exit. What everyone saw when they left the tunnel shocked them so thoroughly that a Thunderbolt from a Zapdos couldn't have fazed them. They saw a perfectly preserved Pokemon paradise. There were rare Pokemon that were thought to be completely extinct, like Aerodactyl. There were also more common Pokemon, like Wingull flying around the lake, and Magikarp in the water.

Kidd put on her sunglasses and started speaking to her computer ops manager. She asked for a schematic of the Tree. Then, Kidd set down a couple of strings of Recon Drones on the ground. Brock complimented her on the tech she had with her. "Thanks, I'm never unprepared."

After a while, everyone left the paradise and followed Lucario into another tunnel. Lucario lead them on until they emerged on top of the large plateau, just as beautiful as the untouched paradise below them. "Wow!!" Ash said as he looked out over the view. He and Lucario turned around though, and Ash started shouting for Pikachu. Ash felt overjoyed to hear his best friend calling "Pikachu!!" in the distance, that Ash started running up the mountainous Tree of Beginnings, Lucario following after his happy lover.

Ash was suddenly cut off by a towering Regice. The Regice didn't look happy with the intruders, and fired an Ice Beam at Lucario and Ash, which barely missed the latter, but sent him tumbling down the way he came all the same. Regice was about to finish the job, but its Ice Beam was countered with an Aura Sphere from Lucario.

"Ash, we need to backtrack," Lucario said calmly after a second round with Regice. Ash hesitated for a moment, then he followed Lucario back to the cave and warned everyone about Regice.


	7. Chapter 6

As Lucario, Ash, and the others made their way back through the tunnels, one of the drones that Kidd had released earlier had landed on one of the many crystal formations jutting out from the walls, floors, and ceilings. It made a small drill come out of the bottom of it, and then it started to bore a hole in the crystal. The usually blue crystal turned to a deathly shade of orange, before it spat out a glob of some unknown substance in the same color. The blob moved to cover the drone, but the drone sent out one last signal to Kidd's tech manager before it was swallowed whole.

--

Meanwhile, the others had run afoul of Rigisteel, who was trying to chase them out of the Tree of Beginnings, like the other Regis. Lucario lead them up higher, until they came across a huge crack running the length of the tree. The crack was littered with Crystals, all of them connecting to the other wall, like thousands of Suspension bridges. Ash and Lucario had almost fallen off the one they had gotten to because the wind was so strong where they were. Ash heard the familiar cry of Pikachu coming from one of the higher crystals and looked up. His Pikachu was sitting at the entrance to one of the other caves in the area, looking down at them. It waited a moment, then it started to run along the crystals as fast as it could, trying to get back to Ash.

"I'm coming, buddy!!" Ash yelled over the wind as he started to run along the crystals too. He had barely made it a few feet away from the exit of the cave he and Lucario had exited when the wind picked up and lifted Ash off of his feet. Ash flew a couple of stories up, the wind taking him up to his best friend. He touched down on another crystal, with Lucario shouting, "Ash!!" in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine!" Ash called back as the wind picked back up again and tossed Pikachu this time. Ash saw his friend falling towards a very uncomfortable death and jumped for Pikachu. The wind picked up for a third time, this time knocking off Ash's hat and sending him closer to Pikachu. Ash caught his buddy and they were both caught and pulled from the air by Kidd, who had swung in on one of her handy gadgets to save them. Ash looked grateful and happy that both he and his friend were safe. Pikachu was followed by Meowth and Mew, who had Ash's hat. Meowth said that Mew had saved and entertained the both of them while they were here on the tree. Ash thanked Mew, and then he, Lucario, Kidd, Meowth and Mew went into another cave. They heard explosions and turned around. Regirock, Regice, and Registeel were behind them, and rapidly approaching. They ran as fast as they could from the Legendary Pokemon, but they ended up at a dead end. The cavern they had walked into was huge, and by the looks of the ceiling, in the direct center of the Tree of Beginnings. Kidd and Ash looked at each other and knew that they were finished. Lucario noticed the exchange between the two and went up to Ash. They spent a final moment in each others embrace, before the Regis came in from the only way out. Then the blobs came. They acted similar to white blood cells in a human body, only they took on the shape of Pokemon so they wouldn't attract too much attention before their job was done. Ash reached for the Pokeballs on his belt, and Kidd did the same. They released their Pokemon, and were swallowed whole by the cells.

Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon stood around where their master and friend had disappeared. Mew looked at the scene before it. It saw the two Weavile that Kidd had released staring at the space she occupied a few seconds ago. It saw the other Pokemon, and Lucario weeping for Ash. Mew floated over to a crystal and began to growl. It used a psychic pulse to tell the Tree that the people it had taken out of its "blood stream" were not germs. It used up a lot of energy, telling the tree to release the people.

The tree complied by returning the people to where they had been taken by the cells. Lucario saw Ash and leapt on his lover, kissing Ash everywhere Lucario could reach.

--

Mew floated over after grabbing Ash's hat from where it had fallen on the floor. It floated over to Ash, and offered his hat back. Ash thanked Mew, but Mew didn't hear Ash's words. It fell out of the sky, too weak to keep itself afloat with its psychic abilities.

Kidd caught Mew and said, "Ah!! It's burning up! We have to get it some help."

Mew used the last of its strength to get them to where they needed to be.

Ash, and Kidd recalled their Pokemon to their Balls and they, along with Lucario, followed Mew to where the heart of the tree really was. The cavern was coated in the came crystal as the rest of the tree, only the crystals everywhere, even at the palace, were beginning to turn black and crumble. Lucario had accidentally hit a time flower that was growing in the room and it showed what really happened all those years ago. The vision the flower presented showed Sir Aaron walking towards Mew. He said that he knew about the bond that Mew and the Tree of Beginnings shared, and that he would give Mew his own Aura in order to stop the fighting that was getting dangerously close to the Palace he and Lucario had called home. Aaron's final words as the Vision faded were, "Aura…. is with me!!"

The vision ended with shock from everyone, especially Lucario.

"He… didn't abandon the kingdom…." Lucario said slowly. Then the room shook violently, but not enough to destroy the cave they were in. Lucario went to Mew and said, "Please… take my Aura… use it to save this tree!!"

Ash heard this and practically yelled, "What?! No!!" He pulled on the gloves that were left on the crystal that looked oddly human shaped. "I'm going to help you, Lucario."

Lucario nodded and allowed Ash to tap into his Aura and give it to Mew. After a few minuets of the two lovers working together, Lucario pushed Ash out of the way.

"I can finish this myself!!" Lucario said in a heartfelt voice.

"Lucario, no!!" Ash screamed as he was held back by Kidd, who had caught him before he hit the ground. Lucario smiled sadly, then he returned to his duty. He spent the last ounce of his energy on helping Mew save the Tree of Beginnings. Lucario collapsed in a heap as Mew flew into the bright light that was the heart of the Tree. Mew sent the Aura Current into the tree, which calmed all of the systems that were being corrupted. The tree was saved, and everything on the colossal, living mountain was returned to normal.

--

Lucario crawled over to where the time flower was and activated it again. This time, the vision was different. It showed Aaron after he had given his Aura to Mew.

"Lucario…" Aaron said to the air, completely unaware that his lover was sitting right in front of him, "I hope you can forgive me…. I sealed you in the staff... to protect you from sharing my fate…. I didn't want the one I loved the most… to die…. "

Lucario started crying and Aaron continued, "You were… my best friend… and a loyal companion… and my lover…. I only wish that… heh… Maybe we will meet each other again someday…." With those final words, the vision ended.

Lucario was crying as he said, "Aaron, forgive me!!"

Lucario turned to Ash as he sat next to Aaron's crystal covered form and said, "Ash… These past few days have been very happy for me… You saved me from a despair that I thought would've gone on for a very ling time…"

"No… be quiet," Ash interrupted, "This isn't good bye... It just isn't."

Lucario noticed that Ash had pulled on Aaron's gloves again. He's going to try and give his Aura to me? Lucario thought. Lucario's consciousness faded as a bright blue light emanated from around Ash, giving him the appearance of a god.


	8. Epilouge

EPILOUGE

It was four months after the incident at the Tree of Beginnings. Ash had tried to keep Lucario alive, but he hadn't learned to completely control his Aura, and he ended up failing. Then, inexplicably, Lucario's eyes fluttered open, and he was as good as new.

"The only explanation I can give is that the Tree of Beginnings gave me back my life," Lucario had said in response to the many questions he'd gotten about the incident the night after they got back to Cameron Palace.

--

Ash and Lucario were back in Pallet Town and were having some of Ash's mother's delicious food. Ash had thought that they had better tell his mom about their relationship, and they had taken the next Pidgeot to fly from the Palace to Pallet Town.

When they had first arrived in Pallet Town, Ash's mom, Adelia, remarked how cute Lucario was. Then they had told her that they were in love, which sent a shock through her body, but she said that as long as Ash was happy, that was all that mattered.

--

Later that night, Lucario and Ash went to Ash's bedroom. Lucario started to undress Ash and they lay down on Ash's bed, exploring each other again. They licked and kissed, they sucked on their penises. Then, Lucario asked, "Hey… um… Ash. Would it be alright… if we had sex?"

Ash's ears perked up at the question. He looked at Lucario and smiled. "Sure… we can do that."

Lucario looked really happy at that thought, so happy that his boner got a little bigger, as did Ash's. Lucario asked Ash to bend over on his bed so he could get in better. Ash stuck his naked butt in the air tantalizingly. Lucario put the tip of his penis at the entrance of Ash's asshole and pushed in slowly. Ash moaned with pleasure as he felt Lucario's penis move in side him. Lucario looked like he might die and go to heaven right then and there.

Lucario started to move a little. Ash felt waves of pleasure rolling from his ass and said, "Oh…. Faster… Please…" Lucario complied and went faster, and harder. Ash moaned his happiness as Lucario grasped Ash's penis and started to jerk it. Lucario was happy that he could give Ash this kind of pleasure and moved faster and harder, making Ash arch his back. Lucario moaned loudly as he thrust inwards one last time and let his load go in side Ash. Ash came at that exact moment, and moaned his loudest yet.

After a while, Ash and Lucario lay in their bed, exhausted from their exertions.

"Hey.. Lu… what was it like… Being dead I mean," Ash asked.

Lucario looked at Ash and responded, "It was a lot like living… only I met my Mast…I mean Aaron on the way to where ever it is that souls go after death. He said that I needed to stay with you…. Then he kissed me, and I was back at the Tree of Beginnings…."

"Oh… Well, I'm glade he told you to come back…." Ash said happily.

"Why is that, Ash?" Lucario asked, curious.

"Because I would've come after you…." Ash said as he fell into unconsciousness and sleep overcame him.

Lucario smiled his dog-like smile, kissed ash on the cheek, and fell asleep thinking, "and I you…."


End file.
